oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutus Khan
Broken Agreement: Mr.Noviak reffers to Khan by his epithet of "Black Heart". | alias = Deep Circles: Grell reffers to Khan by his Underworld Alias of "Hippo". | occupation = ; Columbus Day Slave trader, | bounty = At Least: 125,000,000 | age = 33 (Debut, 1577) | height = 409 cm (13'5" ft.) | weight = 272 kg (600lbs) | birth = August 9th, 1543 | status = Alive; in The New World | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Jigo Jigo no Mi | dfename = Hell-Hell Fruit | dfmeaning = Hellgate | dftype = Paramecia }} Brutus Khan, most commonly referred to by his epithet "Black Heart"Broken Agreement: Mr.Noviak reffers to Khan by his epithet of "Black Heart"., is an member of the Nationals of the Holiday Pirates, holding the position of . He is also a prominent UnderworldDeep Circles: Khan reveals his affirmation with the Underworld. broker and Slave Trader known under the codename "Hippo" Deep Circles: Grell reffers to Khan by his Underworld Alias of "Hippo".. He was a former member of the underworld slave circle, Oroboros before his eventual encounter with Cain D. Abel, 13 years prior to the current timeline, which resulted in his defeat and eventual recruitment into the Holiday Pirates. He now serves as Abel’s personal spy within the underworld slaver circuit, where he uses his connections and reputation to locate the larger slave operations and auction houses, which then passes on to his Captain to eliminate. Appearance Khan is a tan, man who cuts an imposing figure due in equal measures to his extreme height (standing at 409 cm in height) and massive bulk, making him easily relatively two times taller than the average human. Overly top-heavy in build, he has an extremely broad and hairy chest and torso, well-rounded build with wide-set shoulders attaching to strong, somewhat thin arms, and legs that are somewhat out of proportion; far less heavily built than his arms yet about the same length (with his feet a bit more thinner than his hands). Khan's head, atop his bulky neck, is disproportionally small as well (smaller than his hands), and has a massive He has a large, full-lipped mouth with a full set of sting pearly white teeth. He has a longish face with a heavy prominent brow that tops sharp, often hazy eyes with small, red irises, plus a pronounced nose. Kaido is near-always seen wearing a grin, and has moderate wrinkles: crow's around his eyes, and laugh lines from always laughing. His black hair consists of a Long, thick and woolly mane, forming distinctly curly, circular locks of which falls down his back to his shoulders, over the years, or spread backward. His facial hair is neat, done in a long black curved, mustache that pairs with a long bushy black beard, that is split into multiple sections by golden braces that reach just below his pectorals. He has a large tattoo on the left side of his chest which is a myriad of colors ranging from purple, red, blue, gold to pink. The tattoo is a large image of purple spiral covering part of his back and ribs, swirling across the entirety of his leg torso and back, with an image of a blue and gold eastern dragon curling from his back to his upper left rib, with pink colored Sakura flowers integrated into its design. He also has a 3/4 sleeve tattoo on his left arm, which consists of a Red and gold Oni face with flame-shaped edges, and it extends from his left shoulder to his forearm, with an image of a golden koi half-submerged into blue cloud/waves mixture. Clothing-wise, Khan dons a bluish-Black, feathered overcoat draped on his shoulders, without sleeves, and below a crimson, tight-fitting, open cardigan that has long sleeves although he tends to leave the cardigan hanging around his waist. He wears beads made of pure gold on each wrist as bracelets. Upholding said shirt is a thick, deep-purple shimenawa as a rope belt, which has from two of its frontal, central interstices a pair of white shide hanging down. More outwardly from below the rope hang two additional pieces of fabric: rectangular, hemmed flaps that each have, from two hemmed holes at their bottom, a short and thick, the rest of his lower wear consists of simple, baggy pants of black color, tucked below the knees into simple, blackish boots. 13 years before the current storyline, Khan's Beard was notable shorter being barely above scuffle, he lacked his current mustache and tattoos. Gallery Khan01.png |Khan's complete appearance. Personality Relationships Crew Powers & Abilities As one of the Veteran members of the Holiday Pirates as well as a veteran Pirate in the , Khan can be considered a very powerful pirates in the era, In terms of fighting prowess. He possesses exponential fighting skills and an abundance of experience, having fought in the new world since childhood. He is reputed for his insane skill and power, which he gained throughout harsh training and deadly life experiences that span from his early childhood as a war orphan. His strength is so incredibly that most people who meet him are either stricken by intense fear or scuff believing it to be a fabrication used to bolster his own reputation. In the underworld Khan is regarded as a monster of the highest grade. He has a reputation of singlehandedly walking into conflicts between two factions and decimated both-side, reducing the islands into nothing but a smoldering wasteland and burnt corpses and destroying fleets of ships, reducing them to nothing but drift wood. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Weapon Sometime in the past, Khan came to possess the legendary naginata Murakumogiri, which was previously owned by the former Yonko and "Strongest Man in the World" . He is immensely skilled with the weapon being capable of swinging it around with ease and unleashing powerful shockwaves that can cause massive destruction. Devil Fruit Attacks Haki Khan possesses mastery over at least two types of Haki, Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku. Kenbunshoku Haki Khan has extraordinary mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki, able to utilize it to casually sense the hidden strength within his crewmates.Festive Call: Khan uses his Kenbunshoku Haki to analyze the hidden strength of his crewmates.. Busoshoku Haki Considered to be his greatest and most powerful haki, Khan's usage of Busoshoku Haki is also of proficient mastery. He is capable of coating himself or his weapon with a layer of Haki, thus hardening his body parts and weapons to a near-impenetrable armor. He is also capable of imbuing his entire body with Busoshoku Haki and is able to overpower the Haki of others while clashing with them. When combined with Murakumogiri he is capable of unleashing powerful shockwaves that can cause massive destruction and render even the strongest ships to shreds. When in combination with his devil fruit, Khan has demonstrated the ability to Superheat his body to temperatures greater than most people can withstand in a similar manner to the Netsu Netsu no Mi and , with this accomplishment Khan is capable of inflicting serious burn damage to further strengthening the power and durability of his Busoshoku Haki. Khan is also capable of using the advanced application of Busoshoku Haki that allows him to emit his Haki a short distance without a medium. This version is powerful enough to create a powerful repulsive force, that literally blows his enemies and everything in the vicinity away, creating a hand imprint on whatever solid surface is a reasonable distance from the direction that the palm is facing. This technique is capable of destroying whatever is at the designated location and can destroy several ships at once. History Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *His is surname is diverted from the Roman politician, Marcus Junius Brutus best known as Brutus the Younger, the man who took the leading role in the assassination of Julius Caesar. *His first name is taken from the great ruler of the , Genghis Khan. *Khan's epithet "Black Heart" is a reference to the Authors, Mother's personal belief of all Slavers being pure black-hearted beings (Demon, Devils). *Khan’s was giving the underworld alias of "Hippo" because the Hippopotamus is regarded as the deadliest large land creature. Which is a reflection of the author's goal to make Khan into one of the wiki’s top tier character. Extras *The pictures were edited and colored by Ninshū. *The original image was drawn by https://www.instagram.com/mas_ricky_acong_subroto/. References